


The (Un)Lucky Man

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Friendship, Ghost Suna Rintarou, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Landlord Oikawa, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Scarred Relationship, Song Lyrics, Takes place before the AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: ()He blew his mind out in a car—()he hadn’t noticed that the lights had changed.()
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	The (Un)Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place before Suna becomes a ghost, but after his death 
> 
> I also just barely scraped 1K words— hELP

Atsumu thought himself to be a lucky man.   
  


He had everything he'd ever wanted in life: an amazing husband who vowed loyalty only to him, his best friend and twin brother Osamu was as annoying as ever, but still Osamu just the same. He had a small flat that he shared with his husband but he was fine with that. He didn't need a whole mansion to be happy; no matter how much space he had, Sakusa was always in that space, within his reach. That was all that mattered. Atsumu knew people who lived in the largest and grandest of mansions, who had all the space and money in the world; all the time to themselves, but they were never happy, never fulfilled, never satisfied.

Atsumu Miya had everything he wanted right here in Tokyo in his tiny flat with his husband and his brother who lives a few blocks away. Nothing would ever change his happiness. 

But that's what he _thought_. It wasn't what _was_.

Who was he fooling? Who was even fooled besides himself?

Instead of what Atsumu thought he had, _wished_ with all his heart he had, Atsumu had a nightmare.

His brother had begun to distance himself from him, his husband began to come home every day after work looking less and less satisfied with him, seemingly happier at his job, always in a rush to leave. Sakusa's kisses had lost their warmth and passion. While they still had his love, Atsumu could feel that love less and less with every night they shared.

"Hey, Sakusa," Atsumu found himself beginning one night as they lay together, Sakusa laying on his side, arms wrapped around Atsumu's shoulders and waist and Atsumu cuddled up against his husband's chest, head on his shoulder. He hadn't meant to ask, it was just one of those outbursts that a person never meant. Or so he tried to convince himself.

"Hm?" Came the same monotonous reply as always. 

Atsumu bit his lip. They were already on thin ice, and he didn't want to risk cracking the glasslike surface, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Clutching at the blankets thrown over him, Atsumu craned his neck to look up at Sakusa's dark silhouette.

_I read the news today, oh boy_

"So, have you read the news today?"

Even though it was dark, Atsumu could tell by the silence he was met with and just the fact that his husband well, that he was raising his eyebrows at him.

"The news?" Sakusa echoed. "What about it?"

_About a lucky man who made the grade_

Atsumu sighed. "Well, a coworker of 'Samu's ended up in a car crash."

"Ah," came the same monotonous answer. "And?"

_And though the news was rather sad_

"Well, I just thought that could also be a reason why 'Samu's so upset."

Atsumu could feel the rising of Sakusa's chest as the dark haired male took a deep breath. 

"You know, I know you well enough by now to know when you're bullshitting me." Sakusa whispered, tightening his arms around Atsumu. "Quit the crap and tell me straight out what's the matter."

"Pardon me for saying so, Sakusa, but if we got things straight, we wouldn't be married." Atsumu murmured. 

As soon as he uttered those words, the faster his heart plummeted. As the world registered, the words that were meant to be a light quip to ease the tension, the more Atsumu began to feel as though that was what was happening to him and Sakusa.

_Well, I just had to laugh_

Sakusa gave a low chuckle. "I suppose."

_I saw the photograph_

"And they showed a picture in the papers," Atsumu said, "of him." 

"Oh?"

"Lotta blood and the like," Atsumu shrugged, "brains an' stuff all pink and red spilling out over the asphalt."

_He blew his mind out in a car_

"Did he run a light or something?" Sakusa asked.

"Nah, he just didn't notice them changin'."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah."

_He didn't notice that the lights had changed_

"'Samu was in the crowd." Atsumu added softly, voice just barely a whisper.

_A crowd of people stood and stared_

Sakusa hummed, pressing a kiss to Atsumu's forehead, as the twin shuddered in his arms.

Atsumu continued. "I think that only 'Samu knew him."

_They'd seen his face before_

"Do you know him?"

_Nobody was really sure if he was from_

Atsumu hesitated before giving a small nod. "Yeah.." he muttered burying his face against Sakusa's strong chest. "He was a friend of mine who was born here and moved with us to Osaka before moving back here to help 'Samu with his restaurant."

_the House of Lords_

"What was his name?"

"Sunarin."

Sakusa's mouth formed a silent 'Oh' as he rested his chin atop of Atsumu's head, nuzzling his hair. Searching his brain for an answer, the dark haired male settled with a gentle, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Sakusa.” Atsumu mumbled, voice muffled against Sakusa’s chest. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, but something is my fault.”

“Huh?”

“Something else is bothering you much more than the crash,” Sakusa muttered, “and don’t try to deny it because I know you.”

Atsumu fell silent. His grip went slack, his face fell and his heart nearly beat itself to a stop.

“I-I.. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

_What was he going to say?_

“You’re jus’ imagining things.”

_Choose telling Sakusa his suspicions or risk permanently fracturing their relationship, what was he to do?_

“Don’t be silly,”

_He couldn’t live without Sakusa, but he feared that if he wouldn’t tell him, that was soon going to become his reality._

“Yer so funny, sayin’ stuff like this.”

_He couldn’t. His heart wouldn’t let him risk such a thing for selfish needs. Not right now._

“I’m the luckiest man in the world!”

_Yeah, the luckiest lier._

“I’ve got everything I want,”

_A shattering relationship and a distancing brother? Got it._

“I have you by my side,”

_For now, at least._

“What more could I want?”


End file.
